


Misunderstandings

by slytheringurrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Pansy talk about not having to be the hero all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> written for sortinghatdrabs!!

“Is it bad that I feel like I need to rescue her?” Harry asked Pansy, moving to lay on his stomach.

“Yes, it kind of is. You don’t need to rescue Hermione from the grasp of my best friend,” Pansy said, laughing. “She’ll be a good influence on Draco.”

“But-“ Harry sputtered.

Pansy looked at her boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. “But, what? Draco’s changed. And, you don’t need to play the part of the hero and save her. After all, inter-house relations are _very_ in right now.”

“I know,” Harry admitted, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “But, she’s like my little sister. I need to save her from the clutches of the big, bad Slytherin.”

“I’m a Slytherin, too,” Pansy said indignantly. “Am I also this evil person that will corrupt you?”

“I don’t think so,” he said questioningly.

She just glared and moved away from him, dragging the blanket off him in the process. “I’m glad to see that your confidence in me is still standing, seeing what you think of Slytherins.”

Harry put his face in his hands. “I didn’t mean it like that!” he exclaimed. “It was a joke.”

“Yeah,” she muttered, “some joke that was.”

“I’m sorry. I know that stereotyping the Slytherins was a low blow,” he said, sitting up and draping his arms around Pansy’s shoulders.

“Please don’t do it again, okay?”

“I won’t,” he promised. “And, I’ll try not to act like a hero when I don’t need to.”

“Thanks, darling.” Pansy kissed Harry on the cheek and snuggled closer to him. “I love you.”


End file.
